User guides or manuals are technical documents provided electronically that contain instructions on how to use a device (e.g., computing device), software, etc. Most user guides include examples to assist the user in understanding the operation of the device, software, etc.
Normally the examples (e.g., exemplary commands) that are provided in the user guides are based on the work environment of the author, the test environment or the reference environment, including the input and output settings for executing the exemplary commands.
Typically, when a user desires to use one of the exemplary commands illustrated in the user guide, the user copies the command into the user's computing environment. For example, the user may copy an exemplary command into a text field in a dialog box. For instance, the user may copy the command of prompting the user to enter a new user's password in the text field in the dialog box.
However, in order to implement the execution of the command in the user's computing environment, various parameter adjustments or other modifications may be required in the user's computing environment.
For less experienced users, it may not be clear what parameters (e.g., location parameters) should be modified and to what extent such parameters should be changed. Even for more experienced users, it may be difficult to comprehend all the parameter modifications to be changed and configuration mistakes are common.
Unfortunately, there is not currently a means for assisting the user in recognizing the parameters that need to be modified and how such modifications should be performed in the user's computing environment in order to implement the execution of an exemplary command copied from an electronic document, such as a user's guide.